Temptations
by BooksIsLife
Summary: Jasper, Edward y Emmett son tres grandes hermanos, inseparables. Pero todo se vuelve un caos cuando Jasper trae a su nueva novia, Isabella, a casa. Edward siente un inmediata atracción por ella. Nada es lo que parece y las tentaciones se vuelven demasiado fuertes. Deberá elegir bien sus pasos, jugar bien sus cartas; porque todo se puede desmoronar. Incluso su corazón. AU.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen (aunque quisiera), mas me adjudico la historia.**_

.

.

.

 _ **Introducción: Temptations.**_

– Tenemos razón en desconfiar, Edward, es tan raro. – Dijo Emmett, mi hermano mayor. Él nunca estaba serio y ahora lo estaba.

Vacilé y suspiré. Era una situación estúpida y una reacción exagerada.

El comedor estaba en silencio. La mesa marrón con una flor en el centro y llaves tiradas encima, era jodidamente normal pero la sentía descolocada.

Escuché el fútbol de papá y a mamá tarareando en la cocina.

Éramos dos pendejos de 17 y 19 años esperando conocer a la novia del hermano del medio, Jasper.

La cosa era más que rara, era insólita.

Jasper jamás ha tenido novia. Pero cuando digo jamás me refiero a jodidamente-jamás. Incluso llegamos a sopesar que fuera gay, siempre andando con su amigo Garret para todos lados, siempre tan tranquilo, tan callado.

Se lo preguntamos, y respondió tranquilamente que no tendría nada de malo ser gay, pero era heterosexual.

Emmett y yo sabíamos que no mentía. Conocíamos a nuestro hermano, pero también nos gustaba molestarlo.

Papá había puesto el grito en el cielo y mamá hacía suaves comentarios de que no tenía absolutamente nada de malo la homosexualidad y que ella lo amaría igual. Jasper sólo rodaba los ojos y sonreía.

Pero hace unos 4 meses empezó a salir más y en cierto horario.

Andaba rarísimo y disperso, sonriente y bobo. Y hace dos miserables semanas nos contó que había conocido a una chica que le había hecho cambiar su cosmovisión sobre la vida lo cual era rarísimo.

Mamá insistió tanto en traerla hasta que él accedió.

Pero Emmett y yo estábamos nerviosos. Era jodidamente raro Jasper con una novia, por alguna estúpida razón desconfiàbamos. No lo sé. Tal vez imaginábamos un alien.

Mamá gritó un «¡Chicos!» desde el comedor y prácticamente salimos corriendo como dos idiotas. Miramos por ls ventana el jodido auto de Jasper. Estaba quieto y vimos su cabellera rubia y otra oscura.

– Ya están aquí, ¡qué hermoso! – Gritó en susurros.

– ¿Es una chica, verdad? – Preguntó papá suavemente con la vista fija en el coche.

Emmett soltó una carcajada y mamá y yo rodamos los ojos. Los cuatro como unos idiotas mirando por la ventana un coche. Suspiré. Me sentía nervioso y descolocado.

¿Por qué mierda me sentía así? Necesitaba relajarme. Ers mi hermano y una puta pendeja. Nadie moriría por una cena con ellos. Menos yo.

– Edward – habló mamá. – Pon los platos.

Asentí y me dirigí al mueble de los platos y cubiertos.

Escuché cómo le daba indicaciones a Emmett y a papá, pero de repente todo fue una jodida ilusión óptica.

Jasper abrió la puerta y entró, pero la ilusión era lo que estaba a su lado. Era una chica delgada, incluso algo desgarbada, con una espesa cabellera marrón caoba.

Todos nos quedamos mirándolos.

Él lucía con una de esas sonrisas que vi pocas veces en él y lo entendía.

La chica de su lado era definitivamente la mierda más hermosa que había visto jamás en mi jodida y miserable vida. Y esas eran palabras mayores.

Muy mayores.

.

.

.

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado, mañana estaré subiendo el primer capítulo. Subiré diario pero no serán muy largos.**_

 _ **Besos enormes.**_

 _ **Juli.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen (aunque quisiera), mas me adjudico la historia.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capítulo 1: Encantado con ella.**_

–¡Jasper, mi amor! – gritó mamá y corrió hasta la puerta a abrazarlo mientras se sacaba el delantal de cocina. Saqué mi cara de idiota, o al menos lo intenté, y seguí con los putos platos.

La cocina y el comedor no tenían puerta, apenas estaban divididas por un gran hueco. Mamá lo había querido así cuando la estaban construyendo.

– Hola, mamá – Jasper la saludó y abrazó. Mamá le sonrió.

Él saludó a papá y a Emmett, al parecer, no reparó en mi quieta figura detrás del mueble.

– Ella es Isabella. Mi novia. – presentó a la jodida chica a su lado.

Todos empezaron a atacarla con preguntas y a llenarla de besos en la mejilla. Todos se presentaron. Ella se llamaba Isabella y tenía 17 años, dijo unas cuántas cosas más pero no pude escuchar por la estruendosa voz de Emmett hablándole encima.

Yo me acerqué sigilosamente y empecé a colocar los platos blancos.

Me aclaré la garganta.

– ¡Edward, hermano! – me saludó Jasper y le di un pequeño abrazo. Miré de reojo a la muchacha y vi que me miraba. Me di vuelta y me acerqué a ella por lo que dio un respingo. La miré a los ojos y vi que eran de un hermoso color chocolate. Parecían chocolate fundido, dulces. Sus sonrosadas mejillas y su sonrisa hicieron que me confunda y maree, jamás me habían gustado este tipo de chicas: Santurronas.

Me caían mal. Sentía que fingían.

Pero ella tenía algo que me atraía y me asustaba en partes iguales. Sin duda era hemosa y yo estaba en abstinencia porque a mi novia -Jessica- la habían castigado por algo que ni siquiera sabía ni me importaba. Jessica era como un puto pasatiempo. Siempre estaba dispuesta y eso era lo que me encantaba. Tal vez todo esto y la conmoción de Jasper con novia, me traían loco.

Me aclaré la garganta y hablé.

– Hola, yo soy Edward, hermano de Jasper. – Le sonreí con amabilidad y ella respondió con una dulce y genuina sonrisa.

– Isabella, un gusto. – asentí y mamá empezó a parlotear sobre lo hermosa que ella era mientras comíamos ls comida que había servido. Todos la secundaban menos yo. No quería delatarme y decir que me atraía la novia de mi hermano.

Me estremecí a ese pensamiento y me sentí vil y ruin.

Sacudí mi cabeza y seguí comiendo en silencio hasta que Emmett me tiró un trozo de pan.

– ¡Hey! – me dijeron – Estamos hablándote. – dijo Jasper.

Los maldije en voz baja y dije que lo repitieran.

Papá habló.

– ¿Escuchaste el apellido de Bella? Es una gran sorpresa.

– No lo he oído. – Gruñí. No había prestado atención a la conversación.

Jasper sonrió.

– Swan. – dijo Emmett.

Lo miré como si tuviera un solo ojo y lógicamente lo ignoré, esperaba que alguien lo reprendiera y me dijeran el jodido apellido de la chica pero nadie lo hizo. Miré inquisitivamente a Jasper y a Isabella, los dos asintieron.

– Es la hija del jefe Swan. Es increíble. – dijo papá.

– ¿Hija de Charlie? – todos asintieron –¡Que me jodan mil veces si Jessica tiene una puta hermana! – Exclamé asombrado. Jessica Swan, mi jodida novia me ha jurado que era hija única aunque no hayamos hablado mucho del tema. O tal vez no lo juró, pero lo supuse porque en su casa sólo había dos habitaciones o tal vez no. Pero debería saberlo. Jamás he visto a esta Isabella, de lo contrario, la recordarla muy bien.

– ¡Edward! Cuida esa boca o te castigaré – Me habló suavemente mamá. Suspiré.

– Como sea, lo siento, Isabella. Es que Jessica jamás me dijo nada y me he sorprendido mucho.

Ella sonrió comprensiva y asintió.

– Jessica y yo tenemos la misma edad con dos meses de diferencia – empezó a contar – Creo que eso delata que somos hijas de diferentes madres. Técnicamente no somos hermanas. – se encogió de hombros. Sus palabras eran tranquilas y explicativas, por lo que me sentí un pendejo. Quería saber de su vida, sí, extrañamente sí. Pero se sentía incorrecto una conversación tan personal el la mesa con todos.

Pero claro, yo soy Edward. Emmett es Emmett.

–¿Qué onda? No lo tenía así a Charlie. Hasta dónde sé, Reyna Swan siempre fue esposa de Charlie, ¿has sido producto de una borrachera o algo así? – Dijo sonriente.

Papá lo reprendió diciendo que no haga preguntas inoportunas pero Bella lo cortó riendo.

– No es nada. Y sí, Emmett, soy producto de un desliz de borrachera entre mis padres. – Sonrió ella con esa sonrisa genuina. Unos pequeños hoyos aparecían en sus ruborizadas mejillas. Era como estar viendo a un ángel, cualquiera ya hubiera golpeado a Emmett.

La observé y era tan hermosa que dolía, sus ojos eran enormes y bellísimos, ese marrón era estupendo. Jessica no se parecía demasiado a ella, pero mirando detenidamente podría jurar que tenían el mismo cabello. Jessica se había teñido de un rubio horroroso algunas veces desde que la conocí a los 13, pero actualmente, estaba igual que el de Bella.

– Wow, eso es genial, ¿dónde vivías antes? – Volvió a peeguntar Emmett, se embuchó un trozo de carne en la boca y volvió a hablar antes de que Bella contestara. – ¿Hace cuánto y por qué vives aquí y por qué no te hemos visto nunca?

Papá volvió a reprender a Emmett y mamá también pero Bella, dulcemente, le restó importancia. Yo estaba en silencio observando la escena preguntándome por qué Emmett era tan pendejo, pero me alegraba escucharla hablar.

– Hace unos dos años mamá, Renée, volvió a casarse y desde entonces me he sentido el mal tercio, pero ía alejada de casa, entre estudios extracurriculares y los dejaba en paz. He terminado la secundaria en Junio, hace seis meses y mamá insistió en que me tomara un año sabático para saber exactamente qué hacer con mi vida, acepté sin darme cuenta de que estaría más tiempo en casa. – Hizo una pausa para tomar agua y todos la mirábamos atentamente. Era buena narrando. – Y yo de verdad quería dejarlos solos, lo necesitaban. Entonces Charlie cayó del cielo como anillo al dedo exigiendo que me venga a vivir aquí durante mi año light. Y acepté. Él es un estupendo padre, y Reyna me trata muy bien, como una hija. Me agrada vivir aquí con ellos, Jess los ha acostumbrado a lidiar con gente a su alrededor y no me siento mal tercio. – Sonrió y miró específicamente a Emmett. – No me han visto por mera casualidad ya que fui al hospital donde trabaja tu padre, y los he visto a todos. También los vi varias veces en el súper. De hecho, ahí conocí a Jazzy. – terminó y miró a Jasper. Él sonreía encantado y muy a mi pesar, me sentí reflejado en él. _Encantado por ella._

Todos empezaron a hablar y la cena siguió genial y sin contratiempos. Llegó la hora de irse y se despidió de todos con un beso en la mejilla, entre risas y burlas de Emmett.

Cuando repentinamente tocó con sus labios mi rostro, sentí una jodida corriente eléctrica sacudir mi cuerpo, me quedé inmóvil, y por su expresión, podía jurar que ella también la sintió pero se alejó rápidamente sonriendo nerviosa. Mamá, mamá y Emmett la habían amado. Era genial para Jasper, así decían.

Ellos salieron por la puerta y sentí una ola de celos recorrerme. Quizás yo hubiera querido estar en el lugar de Jasper, pero el hubiera no existe. Me fui a mi puta alcoba despidiéndome y me acosté.

Estaba jodidamente alocado con ella, su magnífica y abierta forma de ser, tan relajada y hermosa. Era nueva y fresca en mi vida, algo no muy común en forks. Escucharla hablar se sentía como puro y descontaminante en el lugar tan intoxicado de gente de siempre.

Cuando logre acostumbrarme a su presencia y se vaya la emoción, entenderé que es mi cuñada y ya no habrá nada de qué preocuparse.

Tomé la laptop de la mesita de luz y la busqué en Facebook. La encontré rápidamente como Bella Swan y teníamos 8 amigos en común incluyendo a Jessica y no miré los demás.

Le envié la solicitud con temor aunque no se vería extraño, ella era la novia de mi hermano, podía mandarle la puta solicitud.

Me sorprendía lo asquerosamente sonriente y nervioso que me ponían sus fotos y metí mis manos por abajo de la sabana, sin soltar la laptop y aún mirando sus fotos.

Se me pasaría la emoción de conocerla y su frescura se opacaría lentamente.

Desabroché mis pantalones rozando mi erecto miembro.

Todo esto pasaría, pero por ahora me sentía encantado.

Así que aprovecharía esta frescura.

Pronto dejaré de estar encantado con Isabella.

Porque era la novia de mi hermano y pasaría.

Bajé por completo y envolví mi mano en mi miembro.

 _Disfrutando mi breve encanto._

 _._

.

.

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado. No tardaré mucho en actualizar.**_

 _ **Besos enormes.**_

 _ **Juli.**_


End file.
